leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jhin/History
Unused Splash Art Jhin BloodMoonSkin Unused.jpg|Unused Blood Moon Jhin Patch History ** The grenade's damage is now properly increased if Jhin kills the target the grenade last bounced off. ;V10.2 - January 30th Hotfix * ** The grenade's damage is no longer increased if Jhin kills the target the grenade last bounced off. * ** Basic attacks no longer change into Captive Audience after he's hit by . ;V9.18 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 59 from 57. ;V9.14 * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 14. ** Root duration increased to seconds from . ;V9.12 * ** Now properly bounces to other targets even after its damage is consumed by . ;V9.8 * ** Range/cast indicator now appears correctly. * ** Trap duration increased to 180 seconds from 120. ** Recharge time to reduced to seconds from . * ** Damage multiplier increased to }} from }}. ** Fixed a bug where the level-up tooltip was displaying incorrect values. ;V9.5 * ** Minimum AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ;V9.1 * ** Can now ping whether the ability is within range or not. * ** Can now ping whether the ability is within range or not. ;V8.22 * ** Movement speed bonus on crit is now determined based on his attack speed when the basic attack fires, rather than when it hits. ** If he crits multiple times in a row, his movement speed bonus is now recalculated for each crit, rather than each crit refreshing the duration of the first crit's bonus. ** Fixed a bug where he was getting an empowered haste off his first attack (the one that triggers it). ** Fixed a bug where he was not getting an empowered haste off his third attack. ;V8.13 * ** No longer fails to play sound and animation if the trap is triggered in brush. ;V8.12 * ** The fourth shot now overrides guaranteed-crit damage modifier. ;V8.11 * Stats ** Base health increased to 556 from 540. ** Health growth increased to 91 from 85. ** Base armor reduced to 24 from 29. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from 6. ** Base attack damage reduced to 57 from 61. ** Attack damage growth increased to from 4. ;V8.9 * ** Fixed a bug where it interacted recursively with bonus attack damage-granting effect to grant more attack damage than intended. Now it stacks multiplicatively. * ** Fixed a bug where they would trigger repeatedly against intro bots. ;V8.6 * ** Music once again plays at the beginning of the game upon first move. ;V8.5 * ** Passive attack damage increased to from . * ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Any of Jhin's damage now marks enemy champions with Caught Out, allowing the with Deadly Flourish. ;V8.3 * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 61 from 53. ** Base armor increased to 29 from 20. ;V7.19 * ** *** Model no longer stretches when shooting during Curtain Call. * ** Shields now follow the model during his recall animation. ;V7.17 * ** *** Now has enemy and ally indicators. ;V7.12 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * ** Lifesteal no longer applies when hiting traps. ;V7.6 * ** No longer uses Classic Jhin's critical strike VFX. ;V7.5 * ** *** Fixed a bug where the range indicator was too large. * ** Fixed a bug where casting it from fog of war / brush would not reveal Jhin to enemy champions. ;V7.4 * ** Targetable hitbox increased to 125 units from 50. * ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from . ;V6.24 * ** No longer plays audio on cast if both champions are in the same game. ;V6.17 * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** Damage modifier versus minions and monsters increased to 75% from 65%. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bonus damage per increased to from 2%. ** Cooldown refund. ** Enemies now have an indicator for the max range of Curtain Call. ;V6.7 * General ** Restored High Noon's harmonica sound effect when his fourth shot is ready. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Base damage reduced to from . *** Maximum damage reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V6.4 * Stats ** Base health regen increased to 6 from . ** Health regen growth increased to from ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 325. * ** 's buff would consume itself if Jhin reloaded. ** Death In 4 Acts' final shot's critical strike applies against structures. *** The bonus physical damage isn't applied. *** Every Moment Matters' critical damage reduction is increased to 44%. ** All bonus attack speed is affected by attack speed slows affecting Every Moment Matters' bonus attack damage. * ** The Caught Out mark cannot fall off during the cast animation. ** Applies spell effects as a single-target ability versus champions. * ** Constantly applies the Caught Out mark rather than just to the enemies inside upon activating and/or detonating. * ** Applies spell effects as a single-target ability versus champions. ** Enemies will no longer 'stutter' on the edge of Jhin's screen while ulting. ;V6.3 * ** Animations improved for players with high-resolution screens. ;V6.2 * Added }} Category:Jhin Category:Champion history